


Taken

by moviesbuff



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marjan is a good friend, Protective Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviesbuff/pseuds/moviesbuff
Summary: When TK is taken hostage on a call, Carlos and Owen do everything they can to get him back safe.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my good friend [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat/) for encouraging me to write this. And correcting my many mistakes.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Also if you think there are any tags I ahould add, let me know in the comments.

Marjan looked up from her book; TK had been on his phone since their shift started.  
  
“How’s it going with Carlos?” Marjan eventually asked. And TK smiled innocently.  
  
“It’s great. He’s great.”  
  
“Are you blushing?” Marjan gently teased and TK laughed, his eyes alight with happiness. “I’m happy that you’re happy, TK. You deserve it.”  
  
He smiled, still blushing but before he could say another word, the alarm began to sound, signaling an incoming call.  
  
They immediately sprung into action, heading to the truck with the rest of the team. Owen grabbed the radio for an update, reports weren't clear but he told the team to be prepared for anything though it was suspected a person was in distress on a balcony.  
  
"Possible jumper?" Marjan asked.  
  
"Not sure, we'll find out when we get there," Owen replied. "Police are enroute too."  
  
TK tried to mask his smile, knowing the officer being dispatched _could_.potentially be Carlos. He loved catching glimpses of him while on duty.  
  
When they arrived, they saw a man lying down on a balcony.  
  
“He’s not moving. Judd, get on the ladder and bring him down. TK, Mateo, Paul set up an airbag just in case. Marjan, be ready to assess him for injuries.” Owen told his team.  
  
as Judd was on the ladder going up to the victim, he radioed Owen “I see someone on the ground on the other side, I think he fell from the balcony.”  
  
“Yeah, Copy that. I’ll send TK and Marjan to check it out.” Owen told Judd.  
  
Carlos pulled up just as TK and Marjan left to check on their second victim. Carlos came up to Owen and Owen filled him in on the situation.  
  
TK and Marjan found the second victim behind some trees. Marjan immediately checked for a pulse, she looked up at TK and shook her head. On his belt, they saw a badge. The victim was a cop. She reached her radio “Captain, He’s dead.”  
  
“Ok, Don't move his body. Just get back here and help set up the airbag.” Owen responded. TK and Marjan rushed back to the team.  
  
Judd reached the balcony and started towards the unconscious victim but as he reached to check his pulse, was surprised when he began to move. His priority now being to reassure him, keep him calm, make sure he was alright. "Are you ok, sir? Are you hurt?  
  
"No. I'm fine." The man looked down right away, he saw two firefighters around the dead cop's body. And a cop car was already there.  
  
"All right, then just take my hand and come on the ladder." The man took a look at Judd, and then at the airbag on the ground, and jumped.  
  
On the ground, everyone was surprised when they saw the victim had jumped on the airbag instead of coming down on the ladder with Judd's help. TK went to help the man but he pulled a gun and pointed it at TK.  
  
“Don’t move.” He said. He turned TK around and put his left arm around TK’s neck, his gun on TK’s head. Carlos immediately pulled his gun and pointed it at the man holding TK hostage.  
  
“If anyone moves, I will kill him.”  
  
“Drop your gun and release your hostage.” Carlos yelled.  
  
“That’s not gonna happen.” The man said while taking a look around to see how he could get out of there. He was at least six inches taller than TK and kept TK up with his arm around his neck which made TK stand up on his toes.  
  
“You don't wanna do this.” Owen said.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. You can’t get out of this. Let him go.” Carlos yelled again.  
  
“Put your gun on the ground. Or I will kill him right now.”  
  
Carlos looked at Owen’s pleading eyes and then back at TK, and afraid the man might hurt his boyfriend, he put his gun on the ground.  
  
"Ok, I'm putting my gun on the ground."  
  
"Now Kick it away."  
  
Carlos did as he was told and kicked the gun away.  
  
The man pulled TK towards the truck and pushed him inside, TK sat in the driver’s seat. “Drive.” He said pointing the gun at his head.  
  
“I don’t have a license to drive the truck.”  
  
He put the gun on TK’s temple and said “ _Drive_ right now.”  
  
TK started driving.  
  
Carlos ran to his squad car and just as he was about to start the car, Owen sat in the passenger’s seat. “Let’s go.” Owen said. Carlos knew there was no way he could get Owen to stay out of this so he started the car and they started following the truck. Carlos radioed for back up.  
  
In the fire truck, TK was nervous. He kept thinking about when he got shot. He didn't want to go through that again. He tried to focus on his breathing and staying calm. The gunman looked in the side mirror at all the cars following them, then looked at TK and said “If the police catch up to us, I’m killing you first. Drive faster. And turn on the siren.”  
  
Behind them, Carlos and Owen were trying to figure out what to do. Owen picked up his radio “TK? TK come in.”  
  
The gunman looked over at TK. “Are you TK?”  
  
TK nodded his head. “Yeah.”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“He’s my Captain.”  
  
The gunman picked up the radio. “What do you want with him, Captain?”  
  
“Listen, man. You’ve got a truck and you managed to escape. Now just let my man go. Ok?”  
  
“We’re driving really fast. If I let him go now, he’ll break his arms and legs.”  
  
Carlos looked angry. His nostrils were flaring. Memories of last time TK was hurt immediately filled his mind. Owen was agitated but tried to remain in control of his feelings. It was the only way he could get his son back.  
  
At this point, there were a dozen police cars chasing the truck. And a news helicopter was in the air.  
  
At the 9-1-1 call center, Grace watched the chase on TV. She could see that was the truck from 126 but she didn't know exactly what was going on. Right then, she got a call from Judd. "Oh, baby. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me."  
  
"What is happening? Why are all these police cars chasing your truck?"  
  
"It's TK. He's in danger."  
  
On TV, she could see that the truck was stopping. "Judd, they're pulling over."  
  
The gunman pulled TK out of the truck and into a restaurant. Once inside, he fired two shots in the air. "Everyone get on the ground." He looked at TK "Barricade that door" Then he turned around and ordered one of the waiters to help him. The restaurant wasn't packed but besides the staff, there were some customers in there. He ordered them all to get on the ground and he got TK to collect their phones.  
  
Outside, the police surrounded the place and started evacuating the nearby buildings. Carlos called for a hostage negotiator and a SWAT team.  
  
The hostage negotiator showed up in a few minutes. "Talk to me. What do we have?"  
  
"One gunman. He killed a cop at his apartment. Unknown number of hostages inside. One of them is a firefighter." Carlos told him.  
  
The negotiator called the restaurant.  
  
The gunman was keeping an eye on the hostages and trying to come up with a plan when the phone rang. “Finally.” He picked up the phone after letting it ring for a few seconds.  
  
"Hello. This is Seargent Parker, Austin PD. Who is this?"  
  
“Listen to me very carefully. I want a dark SUV and I want you to get out of my way so I can leave. If you don’t give me what I want, I’m gonna start killing hostages. And I’ll start with the firefighter.”  
  
“First I need to know the hostages are ok.”  
  
“They are all ok. Just get me a car.”  
  
“I need to talk to my boss. Give me an hour.”  
  
“You have thirty minutes.”  
  
After the gunman hung up, TK tried to talk to him. “Maybe you should just surrender. I don’t think you can get out of this.”  
  
The gunman walked towards TK, grabbed him, forced him up and pushed him against the wall. “I killed a cop. There's only one way out of this for me. You better pray they do as I asked. If they don’t, I’m killing you first.” He hit TK over the head with his gun. His head started bleeding and he fell on the ground.  
  
The gunman started pacing the room and peeking through the window to get a view of the outside. TK felt his eyes getting heavy, and try as he might, he couldn't stay awake any longer.  
  
TK woke up with the sound of a gunshot. He looked around and saw the gunman was on the floor. A sniper must have taken him out. He could barely keep his eyes open. In a second, there were cops coming in the place from everywhere and Carlos was by his side, holding TK’s face in his hands, "What happened to your head?" TK was in shock and he was tired. He couldn't answer him. He couldn't say anything. He finally gave in and fell asleep. Carlos hugged TK close to him and called for a medic.  
  
The medics helped TK out and took him to an ambulance. Owen showed up and held his son's hand firmly. "How is he?"  
  
"He has a head wound. We're taking him to the hospital." One of the medics replied.  
  
Next time TK opened his eyes, he was at the hospital, and Carlos was by his side. "Carlos." He tried to sit up but he felt dizzy and had to lie back down. Carlos stood up and helped TK settle back in. "Don't move, babe. The doctors patched up your head and did some tests. You're gonna be ok. They want to keep you for 24 hours to make sure you don't have a concussion. Owen's here, too. He's talking to the doctor."  
  
Right then, Owen walked back in to see TK awake "Son, You need to stop scaring us like this."  
  
TK laughed "No promises."  
  
When the doctors discharged him, Carlos and Owen drove him home.  
  
That night, as TK got ready for bed, he walked into his bedroom, and saw that Carlos was in his bed and under the covers. "I asked Owen to spend the night." Carlos explained. TK smiled and curled up next to him.  
  
As they laid in bed, and Carlos held TK in his arms, TK fell asleep feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://moviesbuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
